


Ice Cream Kisses

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, One Shot, Reader Insert, gets a little heated, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had this great idea and it is inspired by that scene in The Notebook where Allie shoves ice cream onto Noah's face and they kiss.</p><p>Well, picture this: Sicily. 1918. Oh... wait... wrong show. *Ahem* Spencer Reid comes over for your weekly ritual of movies, bunny slippers, and ice cream. Oh, you can bet your bottom dollar that it's adorable.</p><p>ALSO, I'm not too great of a writer, so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Kisses

It was your movie night. Your own little personal spa night. Face mask, check. Bunny slippers, check. And ice cream, check. Looks like it would be an enjoyable night, as usual. That is, until you get a surprising text from the one and only Dr. Reid. It gave you butterflies to see his name pop up on your phone screen. “So what is the movie tonight?” it read.

The whole team new about your weekly ritual. It kept you sane, honestly. Hotch had his family, Garcia had her games, Derek had his women, you had your movies, etc. “Can’t decide. But I’m thinking scary” you replied, “Any suggestions?” You loved movies. Any kind. Even those god awful ones on SyFy. But, hey, there was a thunderstorm, so what better choice than a scary movie?

“Psychological or gory?” He texted back. You pondered for a moment, “Psychological”. Gory movies just didn’t fit the bill for you. As scary as they tried to be, you were just never scared. Plus, looking at crime scene photos all day, you get used to the gore. But it was always the reason of the murders that scared you the most.

“I want it to scare my socks off, Reid” you texted back. Buzzz, he texted back “I’ve got the perfect movie. I’ll be over in 10”. You threw your arms up, laughing a little to yourself. Spencer just invited himself over to your movie night. Wait… SPENCER REID, your crush from work, IS ON HIS WAY OVER HERE TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH YOU? Has Jesus come back? Have the heavens opened up? Has- holy crap HE WILL BE HERE IN 8 MINUTES.

You bolted to the bathroom to rub this mint facial clay off of your face. You straightened up your living room, sprayed some Febreze around, etc. and then ding! dong! “Oh jeez, he’s here already??” you calmed yourself down before answering the door. You opened it, coming face to face with Spencer who was adorned in some pajamas. “I was kind of hoping you were in pajamas, as well” he smiled and shrugged. You let him in.

“Very… interesting slippers, by the way” he laughed at them. “Be careful what you say, Spence. You may get a pair for Christmas” you smiled at each other. You guided him over to your living room. You plopped down on your couch, Indian style, and really excited to see which movie that he had chosen. “Show me the money!” you said. He reached into his leather bag and pulled out the movie; The Silence of the Lambs.

“…This?” you questioned. When you imagined terrifying, this isn’t what you had in mind. He explained, “I was 9 when this came out. And all of my classmates saw it, considering they were much, uhm, older than me and I couldn’t see it. So I’ve always kind of wanted to.” That comment made your heart hurt a little. It must have been hard graduating at such a young age. He didn’t fit in anywhere. Too smart for his peers, too young for his classmates.

“Too weird to live, too rare to die” you smiled a genuine, but sad, smile. “And you’re quoting Hunter S. Thompson, why?” he pondered. “It just reminded me of you. No one understood you, growing up. Must have been hard” you explained. His eyes looked down, being reminded by his past. “I know how it feels” you said softly. He looked back up at you and you both shared a smile.

You grabbed the dvd from him and hopped over to your tv, “Get comfortable, this’ll be a long one!” you said.

~~~~~~

It was a scary moment! Not to mention how lightning struck, like, a block from your apartment. Shook your whole place. But Spencer holding you close, one arm around you, it put you at ease. Your head was cradled into his shoulder and chest. You could smell him. He smelled like coffee and the smell after it rains. Something sweet in there, as well. Like a dull honeysuckle.

You looked up at him. He was watching the movie so intently. His cute little face, his eyebrows perplexed. He was really paying attention to the film. He startled you, “You know (Y/N), it’s really hard to watch this movie with you staring at me”. You blushed in embarrassment. You turned your head back to the movie, smiling a little to yourself.

Thirty minutes had passed, “Want an ice cream cone?” you offered him. He looked down at you in confusion and amusement, “Is this a usual in your ritual?” He was genuinely interested. “It’s the most important part!” you excitedly said. You got up from the couch and left the warmth that Spencer had to offer. You went into the kitchen and he followed.

You had gotten out all the supplies. Various ice cream flavors, your scooper, cones, sprinkles, you name it. “Holy moly. You really, uh, like ice cream” he said in extonishment. “I don’t play around when it comes to sweets, Reid” you shot back. He laughed a little at that. “You first” he motioned. You handed him a cone, then picked up the scooper. Vanilla with sprinkles. He stared at you.

“What?” you asked him. “You have all of these flavors, all of these toppings, and you chose the most common variation of all ice cream possibilities? Vanilla an-and sprinkles” he said. You looked down at your cone and back up at him. “Oh shush” you grumbled, “It’s the most common because it’s the most delicious” you explained. He laughed. "You got chocolate! Isn't that the second?" you said trying to fight back. He snickered, "Maybe".

You both sat back down at the couch, but both of you were at a standstill. Do you snuggle back up with each other? Or-or sit back regularly? You both really wanted to snuggle up, but were too scared to do anything about it. That’s when you decided to do something bold. If he responded, then maybe he really liked you back? If not, then you’d be totally heartbroken and probably cry a little when he left.

“Hey Spence” you asked. “Yeah?” he turned his head. The execution was perfect. He got a face full of your ice cream cone, which just sent you into laughter. But the funniest part was the fact that he just sat there, with a cute face, so confused at what just happened. He blinked a few times, processing that he had a big glop of vanilla and sprinkles on his left cheek. “(Y/N) How could you?” he said so stoically, but you knew he was being funny. That just made you laugh even more.

“Oh you think this is funny, do you?” that’s when he responded in a way that made your heart sing a little. He grabbed your face and started to rub all of the ice cream all over you face. It sent you into a giggle fest, which he joined. But this time, both of your ice creams were on the floor. You didn’t care, though. This was totally worth it.

He broke apart from you for a moment, his hands still holding your face. Both of you were out of breath a bit, still recovering from your giggles. You just stared into each other’s eyes for a minute. “(Y/N), you’ve got a sprinkle on your lip” you smiled, “So do you, Spence”.

Inching ever so slowly towards each other. Lips so close to the others. And, at last, fireworks. It was one of the sweetest kisses you have ever experienced. And no, the vanilla sprinkle combination adorned on each other’s faces did not contribute to that conclusion.

His lips were soft and he was gentle; trying so hard not to do anything too quickly. You deepened your kisses with each other. He was laying on top of you now. The kisses got more intense, fingers running through his hair, his hands caressing your body. But this wasn’t just lust. It was softhearted and dreamy. You could feel the passion and adoration that Spencer was exuding. He wanted you. Not just tonight. But for as long as you would want him.

You broke apart for a minute, still cradling each other. You started to suggest, “You wanna-“ he cut you off, “Yeah”. You both smiled at each other. He got up from you and stood up. Holding your hands to help you up. You both held hands as you made your way to the bedroom, but both were unaware of the earlier mess they made.

“AHH!” you both yelled, simultaneously slipping on your melted ice cream cones. Spencer fell on his back while you fell flat on top of him. You both looked at each other and just started busting out laughing. You even think you snorted. You looked back at him and gave him another kiss. "Wasn't that ice cream flavor, 'Death by Chocolate'?" he asked her, laughing at the irony. They kissed again, "Maybe I should switch to popcorn" she said. You rested your head on his heart, you both were breathless from all of the laughing. It was comforting listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was silent for a moment, but then Spencer spoke up softly, "Do you think that I could be a part of your weekly movie ritual?" he was obviously hesitant and nervous about asking. "If you joined, I'd have to make it daily" you said, smiling into his chest. He planted a kiss on top of your head, very happy that he invited himself over.


End file.
